Doctor Lan
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Dr. Lan XiChen D.O. Practicante Activo Médico de Familia Certificado, viviendo en Albany, NY # 1 Influencer de salud / medicina con 8,000,000 seguidores. Un ávido explorador de la vida. Solo un hombre y su perro contra el mundo. ¡Mi objetivo es hacer que el campo de la medicina sea relatable, comprensible y divertido! Instagram: @Doctor.Lan Snapchat / Twitter / Facebook: @Re


— ¡Ey chicos, el doctor Lan esta aquí, ¡bienvenidos a mi canal de YouTube!

Frente a la cámara, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y vestido con un uniforme quirúrgico de color azul se presentaba el doctor Lan XiChen. Al lado izquierdo de la camisa tiene un bolsillo, casi siempre se le ve con dos lapiceras negras y un lollipop de frutilla o paleta con relleno de caramelo. Sobre su cuello carga un estetoscopio de color negro y del lado derecho de su camisa quirúrgica están su nombre y apellidos en blanco.

Sin borrar aquella eterna y sincera sonrisa el doctor Lan XiChen alza los brazos para darle la bienvenida tanto a nuevos como viejos subscritores.

Usualmente su canal de YouTube se ve bombardeado por jovencitas de todas las edades y es que, ¿quien no caería rendido ante su sonrisa? Así como muchos añoran pasar los dedos por el peinado perfecto del doctor. Sin embargo, lo que el tan amable doctor Lan XiChen no sabía era de las incontables veces que sus subscriptores habían pausado sus videos para encontrar alguna pista que les lleve a la ciudad especifica donde vive.

Lo bueno es que hasta el momento nadie ha tenido buenos resultados como para dar con su ubiacación. Lo único que han descubierto es que nuestro carismático doctor vive en un penthouse muy espacioso con decoración simple pero elegante.

**.**

**.**

La escena cambia rápidamente pasando a una larga serie de presentadores de televisión, muchos de ellos son noticieros y otra gran parte son programas similares al programa de The Ellen DeGeneres. Sin embargo, Estados Unidos no ha sido el unico país en querer entrevistar a uno de los médicos cuya sonrisa y carisma a atraído a público de todas las edades.

Las series televisivas hablan de las cuentas sociales del doctor Lan, contando con casi cuatro millones de seguidores en Instagram, tres millones en Twitter sin olvidar los casi cinco millones en su canal de YouTube. Además de haber sido nombrado como el doctor más sexy en la revista **People**.

¿Acaso no hay alguien que no sepa del doctor Lan?

¡Imposible!

¿Quien no se sorprendería de un hombre tan talentoso?

Se sabe que también proviene de una enorme familia y en más de una entrevista el doctor Lan no se ha avergonzado de admitir que proviene de una familia de inmigrantes, donde el primer Lan se atrevió a dejar las tierras de China en busca de una mejor para su familia. Y ahora muchos años después, se puede ver que aquel enorme esfuerzo de sus antepazados dio éxito.

Cualquiera persona con acceso a internet puede buscar sobre la familia Lan, aprendiendo como la gran mayoría a invertido en el ámbito de la medicina. También se es conocida de sus grandes donaciones a fundaciónes de niños con cáncer, asilos y orfanatos; así que, ¿como no maravillarse con tan buen hombre que ha seguido el buen camino?

_— ¡El no es solo es una cara bonita!_

_— ¡Amo lo que haces!_

Son muchos de los comentarios que recibe en las entrevistas a las que es invitado, llenando de un sentimiento cálido al doctor Lan.

Nuevamente el escenario volvió a caminar, esta vez mostrando el día a día del doctor Lan XiChen, empezando desde el momento que se levanta siendo a una hora muy temprana para algunos, ¡¿como lo hace?! ¿Quien puede levantarse tan temprano y lucir bien? ¡Eso debe ser imposible!

_— Doctor Lan, ¿cual es su secreto?_

_— Mantener una vida sana, quizá puede parecer imposible pero todo requiere de disciplina y fuerza de voluntad._

La nuevas escenas muestran el tipo de desenvolvimiento que el doctor Lan tiene en su área de trabajo, no solo teniendo una cordial amistad con todos los del staff del hospital sino que también creando una relación de confianza con sus pacientes.

_— Es increíble, creeme que estoy sorprendido. No solo eres un doctor joven que se desenvuelve con gran soltura sobre su área de trabajo, sino que también alguien que roba los corazones de sus pacientes_ —Menciona el doctor Mehmet Oz del programa Doctor Oz— _Dime, ¿que se siente ser el doctor más sexy?_

Doctor Lan mostró una expresión avergonzada, negando que era imposible que el fuera sexy pero agradecido por ser tomado en cuenta por sus seguidores.

¿Acaso hay alguien que no hable del doctor Lan?

¿Quien es?

¿Quien es el doctor Lan?

¿Acaso no sabes?

Como se ha mencionado anteriormente la fama del doctor Lan no solo se ha extendido por todo el país, sino que también ha recorrido el globo terrestre y siendo cordialmente invitado a diversos canales de televisión tanto en China, más especificamente en Beijing asimismo como a varios programas de Corea del Sur donde los jóvenes estan impresionados por las rutinas de ejercicio y la vida sana que el doctor lleva sin poner en riesgo su salud.

Sin embargo, la fama del doctor Lan también llego a los países de habla hispana donde fue calurosamente invitado a un programa de televisión conocido como Un Nuevo Día; donde no solo mostró sus rutinas de ejercicio sino que también fue participe en la cocina para preparar una Ensalada de Pollo con Aguacate y Cilantro junto al Chef James.

¡El publico quedo encantado con su participación!

Muchos inclusive trataron de recrear la receta, amando el sabor además de ser saludable y contener potasio, fibra y cero colesterol. Lo tierno del doctor Lan fue su insistensia en desear hablar y aprender más español; muchos aseguran que no será tarea difícil en aprender un idioma más.

**.**

La imagen del doctor Lan se hace presente en el video, teniendo de fondo una parte de su sala en el enorme penthouse en algún lugar de Albany, New York.

A su lado un hermoso samoyedo de pelaje blanco reparte besos a su amo y ladridos hacia la cámara, ¡inclusive levantó su patita para saludar al público!

Vaya que el doctor Lan sabía cómo aprovechar al máximo la imagen de Tofu. Las fotos que sube de su mejor amigo en Instagram han llegado a sobrepasar los dos millones, ¿quien no caería encantado con una foto de Tofu usando un disfraz de sushi?

— La intención de crear este canal fue para compartir mi trabajo y diversión con ustedes, chicos. Asegúrense de subscribirse ahora mismo, estaré subiendo nuevos videos todas las semanas. Pregunten, dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber de ustedes.


End file.
